


Ultima zori

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: AU Vampires - Fandom, SuiMask, Suiryu - Fandom, Sweet Mask - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: AU Vampires, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: AU del universo vampírico.Todo comenzó como un juego, después fueron bailes. Nunca llegaron las palabras, sólo se amaron en silencio. Amai es un vampiro solitario, Suiryu el sol personal de que podría beberse el verano.
Relationships: Sweet Mask/Suiryu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ultima zori

Escrito para el 10/04. Porque es el cumpleaños de la increíble SHARA. Espero que este regalo no solo le traiga felicidad a ella sino a todo aquel que le de un vistazo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! 

Ultima zori

»»————- ★ ————-««

El sol se había ocultado, sentía el llamado de la noche y el hambre voraz. Se había acostumbrado a ella, negándose a salir del castillo a una buena caza. Prefería levantarse para subir peldaño a peldaño hasta el final de la torre más alta. Amai se movía con la elegancia y el desinterés que los años le brindaron de manera natural, sólo quedaba la pasión del instinto primario de saciarse de sangre humana. Los sabores, todos similares entre sí, pobres diablos amargados, dulces doncellas, encantadas corrían a sus brazos atrapadas por el hechizo de su voz. El consuelo que les daba era una canción al oído antes de terminar drenando la vida de sus venas.

Se sentó en la esquina, recargado en la pared mirando el féretro donde yacía un sol apagado; dejando vestigios de su calidez por cualquier lugar que pasaba. El vampiro estaba seguro que si pudiera lloraría cada noche mientras velaba su sueño eterno. Acercó la mano despacio a la superficie fría, podía notar los rasgos tranquilos.

La voz llegó desde la lejanía de su memoria.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —el infantil tono le sorprendió, pero ya había detectado su presencia.

—Porque quiero que tu mamá salga a jugar.

—Ella ya es grande. No juega más que conmigo. Y es tarde, dicen que por las noches no se juega —. El pequeño le frunció el ceño ¿acaso estaba celoso? Moría de hambre, acercó una mano peligrosamente a su frágil ser.

—Entonces quiero pedirle comida… —. Los colmillos comenzaron a alargarse en su boca.

—Tenemos mucha. Yo puedo traerte un poco ¿cómo te llamas?

La pregunta lo detuvo en seco, hace tantos años que nadie… pero ese pequeño niño, sin miedo le miraba ansioso. Uso un recurso que podría ser su condena.

—Beauto

—¡Bien! Soy Suiryu —. Intercambiaron una sonrisa. La voz de una mujer llamo al pequeño, que se despidió con una mano, apresurado. Él prometió volver.

Un cordero diferente, había intercambiado la sangre de ella por una más simple esa noche. Y las siguientes; siempre una excusa diferente para ver al niño de piel canela, tan parecido a su madre en la mirada: amable, dulce, cálido. Amai deseaba de manera frenética la sensación que describían en las leyendas sobre esas personas, era como el sol en la boca. Su piel se consumiría si se atrevía a una última aventura, por eso había buscado otra alternativa. Por el momento se conformaba con el aroma de Suiryu, hasta esa fatídica noche:

—Tenemos que irnos. Madre está muy enferma —. Los humanos no eran astros, eternos y brillantes, ni vampiros inmortales que consumían la vida —. Buscaremos ayuda lejos de aquí —. Atrapado. Sin poder salir del trance, Suiryu había dejado salir sin más esas palabras apenas llegó a su lado para jugar.

—Yo… —. No. Ella no sería humana, más parecida a una bestia sedienta, con los instintos básicos; podría incluso herir a su hijo. Amai retuvo la idea en su cabeza y sintió una opresión en el pecho donde no había latido ya.

—No te preocupes. Volveré para jugar contigo. Lo prometo.

Un meñique enlazado al suyo. Sus ojos lo vieron alejarse a una casa en proceso de ser vaciada. Esa noche no tuvo hambre; en la torre más alta espero ver la luz iniciando atrás de las montañas, se retrajo a la pared para cubrirse. Luz, un solo paso le daría libertad a la pena y zozobra que lo invadían, pero no se atrevía, porque alguien volvería para jugar con él por la noche.

Amai estaba seguro que si fuera humano, lloraría.

Espero, paciente. La rutina de los pobladores era encerrarse cuando comenzaba a anochecer, pero eso no impedía que algún alma desafortunada cayera en sus manos. Las jóvenes de piel morena eran sus favoritas, pero ninguna olía tan dulce como la señora de aquella casa, ahora era un cascaron vacío; los jardines descuidados. Un año, dos años, dejo de contar; dejo de preocuparse, sin embargo, siempre sus pasos llegaban de nuevo hasta donde estaba el recuerdo, como una burla de sí mismo.

No solía ir a las fiestas, pero era una ocasión especial. Un barco llegaba con nuevas presas y tenía que verlas.

Sucedió. Apenas había entrado al salón sintió una tremenda sed, incontrolable. Olía tan bien. Busco con la mirada, todos tan comunes, hasta que escucho esa voz:

—Vaya… no has cambiado nada, Beauto.

Una sonrisa, su mirada fija, más alto que él, hombros anchos y lo reconocería donde fuera, entre todos: Suiryu. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en volver? Sus colmillos estaban por salir cuando lo empujo para salir de ahí. Aire fresco, la luna en lo alto, silenciosa recorriendo con su luz todos los tejados. Su mejor escondite era la terraza de ese salón medio elegante.

—Mi madre murió —. La voz más adulta y madura, él era todo un hombre —. Una mañana no despertó más. Parece que de nada sirvió irnos —. Estaba a su lado —. En su lecho de muerte me pregunto de las escapadas nocturnas. Ella dijo que eras peligroso, pero nunca entendí porque. Regreso y me doy cuenta que los rumores sobre el castillo donde vives son de una criatura que bebe sangre; cruel y despiadado. Incapaz de salir durante el día.

Silencio. Amai no iba a mirarlo; ahora estaba en control. Aunque fuese un adicto, se jactaba de lo mucho que podía resistir la tentación. La gran tentación.

—Ya no puedo salir a jugar contigo—. Sus labios se curvearon de medio lado, iba a responder mordaz cuando la sonrisa del joven lo desarmó —, ahora quiero invitarte a bailar.

No hubo una oportunidad para oponerse; fue tomado de manera imprevista de la mano, a ajena en su cintura para comenzar un balanceo suave. Los ojos azules, recordaba el cielo durante el día; se pintaba de ese color, cambiaba y se diluía en un manto obscuro con tímidas estrella acompañando a la luna en su transformación. Sus pasos siguieron a los de Suiryu; descubriendo lo diestro que era. Sonreía y no comprendía porqué, mientras su bestia interior se incomodaba, agitado reclamaba las palpitaciones del joven en una mordida certera que nunca se atrevería a dar, ni esa noche, ni nunca.

Invito al joven a su castillo, por mera formalidad aunque fue tajante al final "Es una mala idea. Tome la decisión bajo su propio riesgo.". Poco tiempo después el mismo lo recibió en la entrada, "La boca del diablo". Sabía bien lo que decían, las memorias danzaban en su cabeza cuando paladeaba el sabor de su sangre.

—¿Por qué piensan que tu castillo es un lugar maldito?

—No lo sé, quizá lo sea, quizá no. Muchas de las supersticiones de la gente del pueblo son inventos para sucesos inexplicables.

—Es divertido no verte molesto al respecto.

—¿Tendría que estarlo? Son solo palabras.

—Te dan mala fama. No pareces apesumbrado por ello.

Silencio. Amai se removió incomodo en la punta de la gran mesa donde solo estaban ellos dos.

—Deberías irte.

No se atrevió a continuar, había parado de alimentarse, de cazar, la sola idea de que su control fallara y en la calle encontrara a ese chico en las sombras. Atacaría, inevitablemente, lo sabía y por eso se había recluido más. Se sentía mareado, la presencia de alguien con pulso lo perturbaba, apreciaba al humano que lo miraba ansioso por respuestas. Pero… tenía tanta hambre. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, la mano de Suiryu le acarició el hombro. Algo dentro se quebró de tal modo que lo empujo contra la mesa, un ruido sordo; subió sobre su regazo, con los colmillos de afuera hasta que escuchó su voz, gritaba su nombre real.

Se miraron. El horror en el rostro juvenil. Se apartó, peinando su cabello y tratando de volver a su normalidad. Cuando estaba por retirarse lo retuvo de la mano. Suiryu no era tonto y seguro notaba la falta de pulso.

—Tu madre nunca te mintió. Soy peligroso y ahora sabes por qué.

—Y aquí me tienes.

—Eres un buen cordero.

—No eres tan buen lobo, quizá —. Locura. A pesar de escasos instantes estar por ser atacado, se atrevía a usar esas palabras como si no pudiera romperle el cuello en un movimiento. Amai lo miro, su expresión de incomprensión fue contestada con una tenue sonrisa—. Me iré unos días por negocios ¿podemos bailar?

¿Acaso ese niño no tenía sentido de auto preservación? Amai se preguntó cómo es que sobrevivía, pero la sinceridad de sus ojos azules le hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza. Tomó su mano, lo guio a la luz de la luna para volver a moverse bajo su resguardo, en sus brazos se sentía tan humano.

Todo se volvía tan claro cuando él se ausentaba, volvía a la rutina de la cacería, comía de la sangre, apagaba latidos acelerados ante el peligro inminente. Las memorias de todos ellos los guardaba bien en un rincón de su cabeza, no tenía intención abrir la caja que ya rebosaba de todo el dolor, los rostros y conocimientos. Y aunque todo era tan sencillo sin Suiryu, aún se preguntaba cuando volvería, esperando algunas horas en el puerto de la ciudad, miraba el horizonte absorto en lo pequeño que era el mundo y lo ansiosos que estaban los humanos por descubrirlo. Él tenía todas las noches, del resto del tiempo para poder explorarlo. Pero prefería la soledad, era peligroso anhelar la mano cálida sobre la suya, su risa, el tono de su voz. Y ahí estaba, esperando escuchando el oleaje romper contra los barcos anclados.

No.

Amai estaba maldito. Y Suiryu no, todavía.

—¿Cuántos años vas a vivir? —preguntó una de esas noches de visita; recién llegado de alguna aventura.

—Los que yo quiera. Si dejo de comer solo tengo que dormir. Y cuando un alma ingenua me encuentre… bueno…

—¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo? ¿No hay más como tú?

—Transformar a alguien es un arma de doble filo. Los seres humanos por lo general no saben bien lo que quieren. Las consecuencias de decirme “Sí” pueden ser más de lo que pueden soportar.

—Nadie te pregunto —. La pluma se detuvo cuando lo escucho. Le dedico una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza —. Todo el tiempo del mundo le quita la magia a las cosas.

—No a todas.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Una danza diferente para ese día, con los cuerpos más cerca; la mejilla de Amai se encajaba perfectamente en el hombro del moreno. En la mesa del estudio yacía la carta de reclutamiento para que el partiera sin mucha oportunidad de retorno, a una guerra que no le correspondía, por una causa absurda. Bailaron toda la noche, en silencio, solo el crepitar de la chimenea. Era la primera vez que hacían eso dentro. El día llego como inevitablemente debe suceder; ambos en lo alto de la torre mirando al horizonte despejándose el cielo, aclarando con los rayos del sol.

—Volveré para bailar contigo de nuevo.

—¿Lo prometes? —. Era la primera vez que quería algo con tanta desesperación; sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Las palmas tibias tomaron con cuidado su rostro para llamar su atención.

—Lo prometo. 

Beso su frente, por inercia cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Reaccionó antes de que se alejara para que sus labios se juntaran; escuchó el corazón de Suiryu acelerarse mientras el contacto se intensificaba hasta que él se sintió tan débil, al punto del desmayo, pero esos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron y llevaron hasta el féretro.

No contó los días, no se ocupó del cuidado de las horas; volvía a saber la fecha cuando una carta llegaba. Y no sabía si habían sido años de ausencia. Sólo saciaba su sed en el límite. Amai, tan hermoso y eterno esperaba.

El día temido estaba ahí, las malas noticias recorriendo todo el pueblo: Pocos sobrevivientes.

Amai se quedó en el castillo. Aguardo al llamado. Se levantó para recibirlo.

—Te hice una promesa —. El cuerpo de Suiryu estaba perlado en sudor, apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Lo ayudo a pasar, a subir hasta la torre más alta. La luna estaba escondida, solo la estrellas brillaban —. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Asintió —. Que sea el mejor entonces.

Volvieron a estar cerca, su sangre estaba enferma. El pecho de Suiryu chocaba contra su oreja, su latido era débil; similar al de un pajarillo caído del nido; aferrado a la vida solo por instinto. No se movían demasiado, sólo se mecían. Dos cuerpos. Tan diferentes, el día y la noche, un humano con una criatura que pertenecía a las sombras. Poco a poco dejaron de moverse, los brazos que lo envolvía cayeron a sus costados. El silencio vino mientras los colores cambiaban en el cielo, el último amanecer de su sol.

Amai tenía atorado en la garganta el dolor, quería destruirlo todo. Pero en su lugar, se dejó caer de rodillas a buen resguardo de la luz con el cuerpo inerte. Lo único que hizo fue gritar, tan desesperado y desgarrador, que todos escucharían que había podido morir por segunda vez, sollozo sin lágrimas abrazando su preciosa carga.

Estaba demasiado cansado. Abrió las cortinas de la habitación, la noche estaba por terminar. Quitó la tapa, excelente trabajo el que había hecho para conservar el cuerpo con su propia sangre maldita a cuenta gotas. Miraría el sol, sujetando su mano. Ambos se desvanecerían ante el calor.

Hermoso. No pudo evitar pensar cuando toda la luz lo golpeo junto a Suiryu.

Sólo quedan cenizas. Silencio y soledad en el castillo maldito.

  * ▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●



La mirada perdida en el horizonte donde ya el sol empezaba su marcha a iluminar el otro lado del mundo. Esperaba

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Amai al llegar con un café en la mano.

—Pensaba en invitarte a bailar —. Suiryu le sonrió.


End file.
